


Relinquish command

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM Scene, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Steve comes back after a mission guilt-ridden and needs Tony to help him out clear his mind.





	Relinquish command

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cow-T (prompt "daddy") and the Maritombola (prompt 22) of LDF.  
> Proofread by Yuppu because english is not my first language.

Tony had had to stay at the tower while the rest of the team went on a mission, he didn't like it, the team didn't like it, but Bruce had been peremptory about the man needing some rest with the broken arm he had in a sling.  
That didn't stop him anyway from spending the whole time in his lab, working on the latest upgrades to Rhodey's armor, unable to stay still as his teammates risked their lives. He knew they were good on their own, with Steve leading them, each and every one of them good at what they did, but yet he kept worrying as he would have done for some member of his own family.  
It was Jarvis the first to warn him the team was back and Tony thanked him, tempted to meet with them at the floor where they used to undress from their suits. In the end he chose to stay where he was when he received a message from Steve asking where he was and if he could go to visit him to the lab.  
Tony knew perfectly well what that meant and turned to look at the soldier as the man walked out the lift, still in his Captain America suit, a sad expression on his face.  
"Did something go wrong?" Tony asked him, putting away his tools.  
"No one is hurt if you're worried about that." Steve shook his head.  
"Of course I'm worried about it. What is it, then?" He asked, observing the man now in front of him shuffle his weight from one foot to the other, an troubled expression.  
"There were some casualties." He admitted softly.  
Tony grimaced at the term, but nodded. At the end of the day not everyone of them were gods, and not even Thor could manage to save everyone.  
"We just- arrived too late." Steve murmured, taking off his mask to run his fingers through his messy hair.  
"We'll try to do better next time." Tony nodded, always thinking about one way or another to improve the suits, he planes, the weapons of the team. "What do you need?" He asked moving his gaze over Steve.  
The man hesitated, letting his eyes move from what Tony had been doing up to his arrival. "If you're busy-"  
"Nonsense, Steve. Answer my question." He almost ordered.  
Steve stiffened for a moment before going back to look at him, licking his lips. In the end he took a deep breath and finally took it out.  
"I need you to help me put all this behind me. I know I won't stop thinking about all of this for days, weeks - God, I still feel guilty for things happened months ago, even years..." He shook his head and rubbed his face with one hand. "I'm feeling guilty even if I'm well aware that I'm not the guy that hurt all those people and I need someone to tell me-"  
"That you can put it behind your back." Tony completed for him, and Steve nodded with clear relief. "That everything will be alright and it would go better next time." He took Steve's hand in his, standing up from his stool to pull the man closer.  
Steve almost threw himself on Tony, remembering at the last second to mind the arm in the sling as he hugged the man. Tony held him close with his good arm, slowly rubbing circles on Steve's back as the man was trembling against his chest. He was ready to let Tony make him forget everything and hand over the control to the genius even if the sex was the only instance in which he could do so. He needed the man to take him out of the mental prison of guilt and what ifs that Steve always built around himself after every mission, after every encounter with the enemy.

Laying on Tony's lap on the couch Steve held his breath at every spank the man gave him, holding tight to the armrest and counting the blows.  
Tony stopped for a moment, simply rubbing his hand over one of his asscheeks.  
"You do know that this is the punishment you get for being a bad boy, right?"  
"Yes, sir." He nodded quickly, counting the next spank as the rumor of it resonated around them, focusing only on that.  
"And I won't let you take care of me this time." Tony added between spanks. "You don't get to have that pleasure. Next time, when you've made me proud." He promised, hitting his ass even though both of them knew that Steve's body barely felt that pain.  
But the point wasn't really hurting him, it was the setting, the scene where Steve could totally hand himself over and simply be in his hands, have Tony force him to obey and receive only what the other man wanted him to have.  
"I will make you proud, sir." Steve panted a bit, his muscles tense and his hard on pressing against Tony's thigh.  
"I know you will." Tony murmured fondly, moving his hand from Steve's ass to his head to slowly stroke his hair.  
Steve closed his eyes at the touch, inhaling deeply.  
"You're my good baby after all. No one is better than you for daddy."  
Steve smiled softly, getting up from Tony's lap when the man told him so, simply sitting beside him as Tony took his chin between his fingers and pulled him gently closer to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"Now get those pants up and then straddle my lap." He ordered.  
Steve was quick to pull up his pants and close them before moving again to sit on Tony's lap.  
The genius relaxed against the back of the couch and rubbed one of Steve's sides before reaching over, letting his hand slide to the front of Steve's suit, to the strip and down to his crotch area. He stopped over the hard erection now trapped inside and took a hold of it over the fabric.  
Steve moaned softly, moving a bit back into his lap and pushing his ass against Tony's erection. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch or pleasure the man and had no intention to go against his order and so he closed his eyes and limited himself at throwing his head back as a groan escaped his lips at Tony slowly jerking him off.  
Tony kissed his neck, leading him to lean against his chest with his back as much as he could with the sling in between, and kept on masturbating him.  
"Daddy loves when you let yourself go..." He murmured close to Steve's ear.  
Steve moaned a bit louder at that, pushing his hips against Tony's hand, loving the grip of his hand even if he couldn't really feel him well enough over the fabric.  
"Daddy wants you to relax now. You're with me and nothing else matters."  
"Nothing else matters." Steve nodded with his eyes closed, his breath short as he approached his orgasm.  
"Tonight daddy will keep you close and make sure you keep being good and stop worrying about everything else."  
"I will be good." He nodded, licking and biting his lips.  
"If you are, daddy will make sure you get your prize and get to pleasure daddy."  
"Oh, yes, I want that..." He moaned, moving one hand over Tony's arm for the briefest moment, going then back to keep his hands over his thighs so not to risk hurting the man when he was going to reach his orgasm and tense up.  
"Do you have something to worry about when you're with daddy?" Tony asked softly, moving his lips against Steve's neck.  
"Nothing. Only think I have to think about is daddy..." He moaned, arching as Tony gripped tightly at his cock. "I-I'm so close..." He almost whimpered.  
"Then come for daddy, darling." Tony ordered, and Steve arched and moaned, spreading his trembling thighs further apart as he shot his cum inside his underwear and suit, finally contented and with no more guilt in his thoughts.


End file.
